familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dearly Deported
Dearly Deported is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Chris starts dating a Mexican girl, who quickly gets deported. Plot During an anniversary trip to a waterpark, Chris steals a Hispanic girl named Isabella's top, but when she calls him on it, he finds her attractive and Stewie convinces him to get a date with her. The family, especially Lois, has some reservations about her when they find out that she already has two twin infant boys, but find her attractive all the same. Late at night after their date, Isabella returns to Chris and informs him that she is being deported, but plans to return quickly. Chris volunteers to watch her children until she returns. Lois has major reservations about Chris' ability to care for two children and her concerns are well founded as he struggles to feed and care for them. When Consuela, who is Isabella's aunt, brings news that she can't return to the United States after all, Lois demands that they take the babies back to her rather than let Chris quit school to get a job to support them. On arrival in Mexico, they find Isabella in a crime-ridden village and Lois again steps forward to offer to get them back into the United States. They call Quagmire to bring a plane to fly them out, but they are all intercepted by corrupt Mexican police who steal the plane and their car, leaving them all in the desert. When they are attacked by coyotes, Chris allows himself to be severely bitten to save the babies, forcing Lois to rethink her opinion of his determination to take care of them. They wander aimlessly until they are found by Consuela, who implanted the children with tracking beacons and they find they had actually wandered back into the US. Lois admits she is impressed that he would to to such lengths to save them and try to give them the best life possible. Chris admits to Lois that he had found out he isn't ready to deal with children and parts ways with Isabella. In the end, the entire family is tricked and murdered by mongooses from an earlier cutaway gag who steal their television. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Isabella Gonzales *Juan Gonzales *Tew Gonzales *Consuela De La Morrela *Glenn Quagmire Minor Roles *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Rupert *Phil *Ashley *Mayor Adam West (Cameo) Quotes Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "Dearly Departed". Cultural References *A large sum of this episode crosses over with the short-lived, critically panned FOX animated series, Bordertown, as an attempt to try and promote the show. *The painting that Stewie refers to working at is Edward Hopper's Nighthawks. *Peter tries to summon "El Chapo" to smuggle the family out of Mexico. Joaquín Archivaldo Guzmán Loera, known as 'El Chapo,' is a Mexican drug kingpin, known for his repeated escapes from various prisons. Deleted Scenes Videos File:The Family Goes To A Water Park Season 15 Ep. 19 FAMILY GUY File:Chris's Girlfriend Has Kids Season 15 Ep. 19 FAMILY GUY File:Isabella Is Getting Deported Season 15 Ep. 19 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chris Episodes Category:Consuela Episodes Category:Race Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes